


[Podfic] The Bear that Dug and The Fish that Cried

by Inkyrius



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, And so the bear lay down with the fish, Dark, F/F, Fractured Fairy Tale, Kipling, Parody, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, consistent voices what are those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Once upon a time, a bear and a fish were friends. When they could not share each other’s worlds, the bear struck out to find a solution…at a great price.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bear that Dug and The Fish that Cried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472085) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings). 



> It's been approximately 100 years since I asked about this, but it is finally done. This has such an excellent fairy tale vibe, which made reading it aloud a lot of fun. And hey, now that I've read it this many times, maybe it will stop breaking my heart.
> 
> Music at the beginning is Joe Hisaishi's Sakura, and the art is Cherry Blossoms by Toshi Yoshida, because I have never claimed to be subtle. I hope you enjoy!

Download: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?jgwa03mvqy33c42,80wjocdviwdczjq) | [M4A](https://www.mediafire.com/?jgwa03mvqy33c42,80wjocdviwdczjq)


End file.
